City Rush
by ALittleMissOriginalWorld
Summary: Imogen Swan is Bellas reckless little sister. She hates everything and everyone especally her Moms New husband Phil. But What happens when Imogen also moves to Forks? What Will happen when Imogen gets draged into a world she never New existed?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry about before on this story... Don't know what happened... Anyway here's chapter number one!... Again!...

P.s: I've changed it... It's rated M now

xoxoxox

* * *

I fucking hate My life. This is all HIS falut. If HE didnt meet My mom, me and My sister would be back home in out rooms by now. I fucking hate My mom too. How dare she pick her fat slob of a husband over me! Her own fucking daughter then send me off to go live with her old bag of a mother. Did i mention i fucking HATE my life?  
Hi, im Imogen Swan ive just truned 15 and right now on a plane on my way to Forks to live with my dad because suprise, suprise! my grams didnt want me but then again WHO does?  
It all started back in Arizona when i was 14. Me and my older sister Bella could see How loney and depressed our mom was getting and encourged her to start dateing again. Anyway to cut a long stort short she started seeing this guy called Phill. I didnt like him. But my mom did and all i wanted was her happy. A year later they Were married. Me and Phill never got on. We always argued about stuiped stuff. This led to me aruging with my mom.

One day i came in late. Phill was away and it was just me, Bella and my mom.  
"Where have you been?" She said her voice horse, raspy shed been crying  
"Out with friends" i repiled pulling down my sleve covering up the needle holes in my arm  
"Which Friends?" What was this? A prison?  
"I dont know... Jenny" i lied. I was a better liar than my sister.  
"I called Jennys house... She hasnt seen you all day" i froze  
"I do have more than One friend you know." I headed for the stairs  
"Whats this?" I truned and sighed  
"Whats What?" I gasped. In my Moms hand she held a needle. My needle. Shit  
"Phill found this under your bed... Care to share?"  
"Why the fuck was he in my room?!"  
"That doesnt matter. What matters i-" i cutt her off  
"Yes it does! Think about it mom! Why would i take drugs? He probally put it there! And your going to belive him over your own daughter!" She was taken back  
"Phill wouldnt do that! He loves you like his own daughter!".She started to cry  
"No. He Loves Bella like his own daughter! Not me! He hates me. Thinks i ruin everything, when in reality hes the One ruining things! I mean look at us mom! we never used to argue! But since you too got married its like you dont have time for me any more! Only Bella and him!" It was harsh i know. But i cant go on living like this  
"Thats not true! I love you! You know that!" But...  
"But not as much as him!" She was speachless thats when i knew i was right  
"See" i said before running to my room and slaming my door. I headed stright to my bathroom and picked up a razor and started cutting. Not too deep but deep enough. Untill i hear a soft nocking on my bathroom door. It put me off consontration and i cut a little too deep  
"Go away!" I screamed trying to stop the bleeding  
"Imogen? Its me Bella let me in?"  
Then i realised somthing... The door isnt locked... I instently run to go lock it but its too late... She already opened the door. I freeze and look down at the blood pouring out from my arm. Bella gaspes.  
"Help me" are the last words out of my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell asleep In her arms that night...

When Phill came home he was angry... Guess who at? Yup me!

"Where do you get off making the women who bathed, changed, fed and nursed you all those years cry?!" I rolled my eyes at him. I'd heard it all before, what did one last time make?

"You Imogen are the most selfish, ignorant and ungrateful child I have ever met!" He screamed putting an arm around my mom and Bella

"Maybe you're being to harsh Phill" Bella said coming to stand by me "perhaps you should just leave it there..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Bella faced the floor, she was never good with confrontations.

"Get to your rooms! The pair of you! I don't want to see your faces tonight!" Who the hell did this guy think he was?!

"You're not our dad, so DON'T tell us what to do!" I shouted

"No, I am not your dad, but I bet Charlie wouldn't want to be disrespected like that!"

"You have no idea what our dad is like! You fucking fat slob!"

"Move it to your room NOW Imogen!"

"Drop dead Phil!" I say before stomping up the stairs, slamming my door shut and making sure it's locked before I head into the bathroom I make sure I say goodnight to Bella so she doesn't come and check on me

"Sorry about getting you I to trouble"

"You didn't! I got myself told off! I don't like how Phil is treating you... I'm gunna speak to Charlie... So goodnight!"

"Night!"

I shut her door carefully and head back to my bedroom.

"I don't know if that's the right choice Phil... I mean Claudia made my life a living Hell... And I-"

"And Imogen is making yours hell! Maybe Claudia could straighten her out a bit" oh no! There's no chance in hell I am going to live with my grandma! Nope. No way!

"Just for a couple of days?"

"A couple of days?! Renée how about a month! A year maybe!"

"Okay... I guess..."

Hell no! I barged into my mothers room...

"And your seriously agreeing with this?!"

"Imogen! I-"

"No! Your gunna send me off to go live with that witch for a year?!"

"So what if we are? That's none of your business!"

"Who's even talking to you?!" I say giving Phill a death glare

"Imogen please..."

"Don't 'Imogen please' me! You're really going to ship me off to the women you ran away from?!"

"Stop speaking to your mother like that!"

"Shut up you piece of worthless shit!"

"Imogen!"

"No! I can't believe you are actually agreeing to this!"

"That's enough young lady! Your going to live with Claudia and that's that!"

"Like hell!" I stormed out slamming the door behind me

The next day

I woke up to find my bags packed.

"What the hell?!"

"Oh, good morning Imogen! Have a nice sleep?" Phil's tone was happy, joyful... It mocked me...

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Phill looked liked he was restraining himself

"You know what's going on Imogen... Today's the day you start your new life with Claudia!" My jaw dropped

"MOM!" I screamed and she came running in

"What?! What is it?!"

"What is all of this?!" I gestured around

"Oh Imogen..." She sat down on my bed "Phill leave us? Please?" He nodded once before walking out "I love you so much-"

"No! Don't give me that! If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this!"

"I'm doing this because I love you!"

"And what about me?" There was no chance in hell I was going without making her feel bad... "You must really hate me to send me off with that witch!" My mom started to cry "don't you dare! You don't deserve tears! I hope I turn out nothing like you!" I stood up got dressed and wheeled out my suitcases

"I hope your happy..." I looked directly at Phill "you two deserve each other..." Phill just stood there

"Go wait in the car..."

"Imogen! Sweetie! How lovey to see you again!" She hugged me tightly

"Leave it out you old bag!" I didn't like my grandma and she knew it

"Imogen Hgginbotham Dwyer! I will not tolerate that language!" I gritted my teeth

"It's Swan!"

"Not in this house it isn't! Get your bags and come inside! We have a tea to prepare!" _Welcome to hell! _I thought to myself.


End file.
